Fred Bowman
Profile = |-| Killer= Fred Bowman a.k.a Freebo is a character in DEXTER who is introduced during Season 3. He was a drug dealer, who had killed two college girls but got off due to a bad warrant. He uses a local teen as a lookout for his home and has financial ties to George King. Despite being a minor character and only making two short appearances, his death is a major impetus for the events of Season 3. Appearance Freebo is a young man with mid length, spiked up black hair and a bit of facial hair to his face. He's moderately fit with a bit of muscle and keeps a thin frame. His attire is mostly baggy or at home clothing...suggesting he's not much of a person to care about how he dresses. When first seen, he's wearing a darkened white undershirt without sleeves and red shorts that go down past his knees. Personality Freebo is a man who will sell anything to make a quick buck and certainly has made a living off of it when it comes to drugs. Freebo is a dealer...a popular one at that and has a few people under his employ to watch over him, as if he were a miniature drug lord (nothing compared to Carlos Guerrero). He sometimes doesn't keep up on his due however, as is the situation with George King that is constantly looking for him after a sudden disappearance. As far as his attitude goes, he has no respect for anyone...especially women and occasionally gets high. He doesn't appear to show remorse for his victims that he's killed despite having no apparent animosity for them and doesn't seem to have any friends either suggesting he only cares about himself. Plot Freebo plays a minor role during Season 3 in person however he plays a more spiritual role and turns the wheels of plot throughout the entire Season regarding not only George King but also Miguel Prado. Season Three Dexter Morgan arrived at his house, claiming that he wants to purchase some drugs, but was actually getting insight into Freebo's home. Dexter returned later that night to kill Freebo, but found him fighting a man named Oscar Prado. Dexter's appearance surprises both men long enough for Freebo to break free and he manages to escape the home as Prado turns his attention to Dexter. Dexter ends up killing Prado in self-defense and flees the scene, leaving Prado's body in the home. The next day, police believe that Freebo had killed Prado, who turns out to be the younger brother of Assistant District Attorney Miguel Prado. The high publicity of the crime makes Freebo the center of a massive manhunt throughout the city. When police are unable to find Freebo, they believe he has left town, but Dexter discovers he is staying at the home of his girlfriend Teegan Campbell, who was found dead and declared a Jane Doe. Dexter is the only one who recognizes the connection as he met Teegan the day before at Freebo's house. Police do not discover her connection to Freebo until Detective Debra Morgan finds information Dexter purposefully plants to help his sister break the case. Meanwhile, Dexter tracks Freebo to Teegan's home, chokes him unconscious and takes him to the house's garage, where he sets him vertically up on a picnic table in plastic wrap. Dexter cuts his cheek, collects a blood sample from him, and confronts him about Teegan and the other two girls that he had killed. Freebo is surprised to hear that Teegan is dead and denies any involvement, but Dexter doesn't believe him. Dexter stabs him in the neck with the same knife that Oscar Prado had attacked Freebo with the day before. When Prado had attacked Dexter, he managed to turn the knife on Prado and took it with him when he fled the scene. Unknown to Dexter, Miguel Prado had also deduced Freebo's hideout location and was waiting outside, where he sat wanting to kill Freebo himself. Dexter is caught red-handed by Prado as he emerges but much to his surprise Prado thanks him for doing what he couldn't. Freebo's unexplained disappearance leads to multiple characters becoming involved in the plot. While Miguel Prado is led to believe that Freebo was placed underneath a buried grave (which leads Miguel into using this for his discarding of bodies), George Washington King begins killing people associated with him in an attempt to track him down (even if it was just used to mask his intent on murdering people). es:Fred "Freebo" Bowman Category:Characters Category:Characters killed by Dexter Category:Season 3 characters Category:Deceased Category:Murderers Category:Recurring characters Category:Secondary antagonists Category:Dexter's Attempted Victims Category:Attempted Victims Category:Oscar Prado's Attempted Victims Category:Dexter's Later Successes Category:Miguel's Attempted Victims Category:Second Blood Slide Box